<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let it snow by enablelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129512">let it snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove'>enablelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dec 2020 Lovefest [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wakes up to an unexpected sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dec 2020 Lovefest [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let it snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>31 days of drabbles about boys I adore &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow comes from nowhere. The weather channel hadn’t mentioned anything, but Patrick wakes up in the morning and notices a white blanket. It’s not heavy enough to need serious shoveling or close the store, but everything looks clean and fresh and pure. </p>
<p>Patrick starts the Nespresso, fixes himself some tea, adds a sprinkle of cocoa powder to David’s macchiato, and goes to rouse his husband.</p>
<p>It’s early enough that is going to pout when he goes to wake him up, but hopefully the beautiful sight from their window and coffee helps.</p>
<p>“Morning, baby, come see something magical with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>